Elena and Damon
"Because he's Damon in love with you." -- Isobel Saltzman to Elena Gilbert about Damon Salvatore, (Isobel). The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore has been complicated throughout the series due to the fact that Damon is falling in love with Elena while she is in love with his brother Stefan Salvatore. Season One Damon met Elena at the Salvatore Boarding House when she was searching for Stefan, his brother. He purposely told her about Katherine Pierce, an old flame of Stefan and himself, though he didn't say so. He wanted Elena to think Stefan was still heartbroken and on the rebound. She left when Stefan arrived. While hosting a dinner for herself, Stefan and Bonnie Bennett, Damon turned up along with Caroline Forbes. Stefan was against letting Damon in the house but Elena didn't mind as she didn't know that the Salvatore brothers were vampires. They talked afterwards and Elena realized that Damon had loved Katherine as well. He felt uncomfortable and changed the subject to Elena quitting cheerleading. Later that night, Elena dreamed about making out with Stefan, who turned into Damon, frightening her. She was relieved it was just a dream, unaware that a crow was by her window. When Elena was about to leave a rally, Damon showed up, saying he was hiding from a talkative Caroline. He tried to use his compulsion on her and told her she was attracted to him, but before he could try and kiss her, she slapped him in the face, saying that she was not Katherine. Stefan, wanting to protect her from his brother, gave her a necklace containing vervain so that she wouldn't fall prey to any compulsion Damon tried to use. Damon later went to Elena's house while she was sleeping and gently stroked her face, which showed that he had some feelings for her. At the Founder's Party, Elena realized that Damon was hurting Caroline. Elena confronted him about it, which caused Damon to attempt to kill Caroline. After Damon escaped from the Salvatore Boarding House basement, he came to Elena's house, looking for Stefan, who had taken his ring which could protect him from the sun. Damon immediately found out that Elena knew they were both vampires, because she tried to keep him from coming in. Elena was shocked that Damon had turned Vicki Donovan, who was already unstable, into a vampire. At the Halloween Party, Elena found Vicki with Jeremy. When Vicki attacked Elena, Stefan staked and killed her in front of a horrified Jeremy. At home, Elena asked Stefan if he could use his compulsion to erase Jeremy's memory of the event but because Stefan couldn't do it properly, Damon volunteered to do it after he got rid of Vicki's body. On Stefan's birthday, Elena saw Stefan having fun with his friend Lexi. She and Damon talked about it, Elena noting that it was a time Stefan was really happy, something that Damon disliked. Bonnie made several attempts to dispose of her necklace that had belonged to her ancestor Emily. Damon was trying to get the necklace because the crystal could help him retrieve Katherine from the vampire's tomb. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena held a séance to find out what Emily wanted, but Emily possessed Bonnie. Damon found out her location at the ruins of Fell's Church and tried to stop her from destroying the crystal but was unsuccessful. Elena was horrified when Damon, out of rage, attacked Bonnie but was relieved when saved her. Stefan decided to leave town and Damon decided to go with him. Plans changed when a new vampire started attacking the town; it was revealing to be Logan Fell who was killed by Damon as a human and was eventually killed by Alaric Saltzman. When Elena found a photo of , she left Stefan's home and while driving on the road, her car ran into a hooded man but he survived and made his way towards her overturned car. Frightened, Elena screamed and he super sped away. Damon arrived seconds later and pulled Elena from her car, rescuing her. She told him she looked like Katherine before passing out. Damon took Elena to Georgia to see an old friend of his, a witch named Bree. Elena was shocked that Damon had taken her out of Mystic Falls but she refused to talk to Stefan when he called. Damon took her to Bree's Bar and Elena decided that if she was to spend the day with him, she had to drink. The two ended up enjoying each other's company until Elena stepped out of the bar to speak to and was kidnapped by Lee, Lexi's boyfriend. Lee wanted revenge for Damon killing Lexi but Elena made him remember Lexi and that she wouldn't have wanted him to do what he was doing. Elena saved Damon's life and he took her back to Mystic Falls. The mystery guy showed up again and Damon suggested that Elena pose as bait to get the vampire in the open to kill him. Elena agreed against Stefan's better judgment but the trio went to the 50's dance together. Damon tried to make peace with Bonnie but was unsuccessful. He asked Elena to dance and she accepted-- for herself and Stefan. When Elena saw a hooded man, Stefan went after him. He wasn't the guy who was stalking her however, and she threatened her to leave the dance. He attacked her but Stefan and Damon arrived. The brother questioned him about why he was after Elena but wouldn't accept that it was for fun. Noah told them that they could open the tomb using Emily's grimoire but because he had been let in, Stefan staked him. Stefan promised Damon he would help him find Emily's grimoire but told Elena he had to stop Damon from getting Katherine out of the tomb. Damon didn't trust Stefan and asked Elena as a second judgment, requesting an honest answer. She lied to him and he believed her. She and Stefan found the book in Giuseppe Salvatore's grave but Damon arrived and decided to get the book by threatening to turn Elena. He succeeded. Stefan took Elena home, but when he found out Anna was in the house, he found Elena had gone missing. He asked for Damon's help, but Damon, still upset with him, gave well-wishing for Elena's death, driving Stefan to ask Sheila Bennett. The Bennetts decided to open the tomb so Damon could get Katherine and leave. To ensure that they wouldn't close the tomb on him, Damon took Elena in with him as insurance. However, Damon realized Katherine wasn't inside the tomb and was devastated. Elena gave him a hug and told him she was sorry. When he found out Katherine escaped the tomb and never cared about him, he started drinking and partying to drown his sorrows. Stefan and Elena put together the pieces of Isobel Saltzman and how she was Elena's birth mother and Damon had killed her. Elena was shocked and angered by this and confronted him; Damon was surprised. She later learned that Damon had turned Isobel into a vampire. Elena continued to resent Damon for what he had done to her mother and was convinced by Stefan to go on a double date with Caroline and Matt but the date was cut short after the couples walked in on Damon making out with Matt's mother Kelly Donovan. Damon and Elena had to work together to rescue Stefan from the tomb vampires, who kidnapped him for revenge. Damon had Elena wait in the car for her own safety, but being stubborn and worried, Elena went to the house Stefan was held captive and came across Damon, who was angry that she had disobeyed him. They managed to save Stefan who convinced them to spare Harper before leaving. While Damon fought off vampires with Alaric, Elena tried to get Stefan away and fed him her blood to strengthen him, frightened by the ferocious side of him when he violently staked Frederick. Elena then asked for Damon's help because of Stefan's instability. Stefan told Elena that he stopped drinking human blood, but it wasn't true in fact he had a fridge full of stolen blood from the blood banks. At the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant Damon told Elena that Stefan was still drinking human blood, and when Stefan found out that he told her he was furious, and he fed on a girl who was taking part in the pageant, Amber Bradley. Meanwhile, Damon filled in for Stefan, as Elena's escort, which Elena didn't seem to mind. Later Damon told Elena that Stefan was gone, there was blood upstairs and one of the girls was missing. Bonnie overheard their conversation and followed them in the woods, where they discovered Stefan feeding on the terrified Amber. used her powers to stop Stefan. At the Salvatore Boarding House later that night, Elena visited a hungry, angry Stefan, where she injected him with a needle full of vervain, so Damon could lock him in the cellar. Damon didn't care if his brother starved, and a furious Elena told him not to pretend that he didn't care about him. After an intense conversion, he then told her his side of the story as to how he and Stefan became vampires. Elena and Damon seemed to bond more and more, and Elena was shocked when her mother, Isobel Saltzman told her that Damon was in love with her. On Founder's Day, she asked Damon to stop with the flirty comments and the eye thing that he did, while she also asked him not to make her regret being his friend. Damon later stood up for Elena with Jeremy, when he told her to go to hell. When he went to inform Elena and Stefan about the tomb vampires' attack, he grabbed Elena's arm, which Stefan didn't really seem to like, but had no time to comment about it. When Stefan noticed that Damon was missing, he went to save him from the fire with Elena following behind. She insisted on going in but Bonnie stopped her, and with a spell, she tamed the flames inside so Stefan could rescue Damon. At the Grill, Stefan showed concern about her friendship with Damon, and she said that she cared about Damon, but she only loved him. Later at Elena's house, Damon opened his heart to her and showed the human side of him, and as a thank you for saving him, he kissed her, thinking that she was Elena, unaware that that "Elena" was in fact Katherine. Season Two Elena went to the hospital to see how Caroline was holding up, when Damon suggested that he give her his blood so she would heal quicker, Elena didn't want this, given the risk that she could become a vampire, but Bonnie told him to do it. She and Damon spoke, Damon bringing up "their" kiss, but Elena had no clue what he was talking about. He then realized that it wasn't Elena he kissed, but Katherine. Elena couldn't believe that he actually thought she would kiss him. He and Elena went back to Elena's house where they found Stefan getting himself off the floor; he had confronted Katherine who hadn't fooled him. Damon revealed to Stefan that he meant to kiss Elena but ended up kissing Katherine, but Stefan was angry at him anyhow. Elena had to stand between them to stop them from fighting. Damon came across Katherine, who gave him the devastating blow of never loving him and he drank himself to the point of being drunk. He went to Elena's room and tried to force her to admit that there was something between them. Desperate, Damon kissed her but Elena denied his advances, telling him that while she cared about him, she loved Stefan. Damon, furious, broke Jeremy's neck in the drunken hopes that he would turn, horrifying Elena to tears. Stefan arrived not too long after this and consoled Elena, who confessed to him her hatred of Damon. Jeremy soon came back to life due to John's ring, which relieved both Elena and Stefan. When Caroline was turned into a vampire, Damon said that she'd have to die, and Elena was revolted by the idea of killing her. She and Stefan defended Caroline, and during the Mystic Falls Carnival, Damon was on the verge of staking her when Elena shielded Caroline, angrily protesting that she was her friend. He then gave up, saying that anything that happened was on her, before leaving. Damon and Elena had to go on a trip to Duke University with to find Isobel's research on Mystic Falls to see if she had found anything on werewolves. Stefan didn't like Elena going with Damon, and Elena gave Stefan a passionate goodbye kiss in front of Damon, making him uncomfortable. While rifling through Isobel's office, Vanessa Monroe tried to shoot Elena with a crossbow. Damon, seeing the attack, sped in front of Elena and took the arrow instead, Elena then pulled the arrow out and she and Damon introduced themselves to Vanessa. She then gave her vervain, saying that Damon was a "first-rate jackass," knowing full well he was listening. Later, when the they were about to leave, Damon gave her a book that was labelled "Petrova," saying that Katherine was originally from Europe--being born as Katerina Petrova--and asked her if they could be friends again, to which Elena simply thanked him. When they arrived at her house, Elena asked him if he saw the ring, and he admitted he didn't and that he got lucky with the ring, given the fact that he could have truly killed Jeremy. Elena thanked him for his honesty, but told him that he'd lost her forever, outraged that he'd kept information about Katherine that she needed. Damon, hurt and angered by this, bitterly told her that she and Katherine had a lot more in common than their physical appearances before leaving her alone on the porch. When he and Stefan were outed as vampires by Mason to Sheriff Forbes, they were injected with vervain and brutally interrogated about their ability to walk in the daylight. Elena and Caroline intervened, and Caroline killed the deputies, exposing her vampirism to her mother in the process. Damon was seemingly on the verge of killing Caroline's mother, but chose to spare her, much to everyone's relief. After a talk during which Elena learned that Stefan was going to drink human blood again in order to be able to protect her, she told Damon that what he did to Caroline's mother was the person that she'd become friends with. He then told her that deep down, she knew that Stefan needed to drink the human blood, before leaving. Later on, he provoked Katherine, which resulted in her compelling Jenna to stab herself. She survived, but this incident caused Elena to break up with Stefan, worried that as long as she and Stefan were together, Katherine would hurt or possibly kill everyone she loved. When she was leaving, Damon confessed to her that he'd goaded Katherine and a tearful Elena said that Katherine had won. Not long after saving her from Rose and Elijah, she and Stefan shared an embrace, although she acknowledged Damon, smiling and mouthing "thank you," ''to him, showing her gratitude towards both brothers. Before returning her vervain necklace, Damon professed his love to her and kissed her forehead. He then tearfully compelled her to forget the conversation, and gave her the necklace. When he learned from Rose that Elena planned to surrender herself to Klaus, he was infuriated and went to Elena and ordered her to leave Slater's house. She angrily refused, determined to protect her loved ones from Klaus, and attempted to punch him. However, when Cody and a group of other vampires, including the believed-dead Elijah, arrived to collect, Damon tried to keep her from being taken and was surprised when Elijah killed the others. When they went back to her house, they argued about her decision to sacrifice herself--only to be interrupted by Jeremy telling them that Stefan was in the tomb. Elena was devastated and Damon prevented her from running inside. Their relationship was strained even more when he berated her for being what he believed to be stupid, going as far as having Bonnie use a spell that prevented Elena from leaving her own house. When Rose was bitten by Jules, a werewolf, he requested that Elena "play nurse" and look after her. The task endangered Elena when Rose went rabid and attacked her on numerous occasions, before murdering a few innocents. After Damon killed her to end her suffering, Elena attempted to console him to no avail. Episodes For A Romance 1. Bloodlines- After rescuing her from her totalled car, Damon takes Elena on a road trip to Georgia to "have fun". During their stay in Georgia, Damon is attacked by Lee, the formerly-human-now-vampire boyfriend of Lexi, who he'd staked in 162 Candles in order to throw the Founder's council off his back and make them believe the town's new vamp threat had been eliminated. Elena, however, persuades Lee to spare Damon and on the way home she revels in the fact she saved his life. Lee has not been seen since. 2. Miss Mystic Falls- Damon is Elena's date for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant when Stefan goes MIA to sate his newly revived bloodlust. The pair dance and get very intimate during the day, but Damon never actually kisses her or attempts to turn her. Stefan had Amber Bradley hostage. Elena didn't have a romantic relationship towards Damon in this episode, even though they danced together. 3. Isobel- When Isobel walks into her mansion she sees Damon with Cherie and sends her out. They have a sorta-intimate moment. But Damon slams her head into the floor and tells her that her coming after Elena was a bad move, and he also told her that if she doesn't leave her alone he'll rip her to shreds because he does believe in killing the messenger. Katherine found Isobel when she turned her and gave her the necklace that allows her to walk around in the day. 4. Founder's Day- At the end of the episode, Damon thanks "Elena" for saving him from the basement John Gilbert had burned to kill all the tomb vamps. He kisses her cheek and she looks a little suspicious before he kisses her full-on on the mouth. She reciprocates the gesture in full before Jenna Sommers opens the door, catching them, and telling "Elena" to come in. Damon leaves after a moment's hesitation and "Elena" apparently stabs John, where it is revealed "Elena" is actually Katherine Pierce. 5. - Damon reveals to Elena he does indeed love her and kisses her forehead before erasing her memory of the conversation. It clearly breaks his heart to do so. Episodes Against A Romance or Platonic Friendship Season One 1. ''Friday Night Bites - When Damon leans in to kiss Elena on the lips due to her resemblance to Katherine, she slaps him and tells him she's not Katherine. 2. Family Ties- Elena confronts Damon about the bite marks on Caroline's body, although she had yet to discover he and Stefan were vampires at the time, and angrily tells him there is something wrong with him and to stay away from Caroline. 3. Lost Girls- After discovering the Salvatore brothers' true nature, she tells Damon to leave immediately after he arrives at her doorstep. However, he doesn't listen and enters the house, telling him to not look at him with those "judgey little eyes". He then tells her to be careful who she invites in and leaves. 4. Haunted- Elena learns that Damon turned Vicki. 5. A Few Good Men - Elena learns Damon "killed" her birth mother, Isobel. Season Two 1. The Return - Damon tries to force Elena that there is something between them and kisses her, but denies him. He broke Jeremy's neck and Elena cried that she hated him. 2. Brave New World - Damon attempts to kill Caroline, something Elena disapproved of. 3. Bad Moon Rising - After admitting that he didn't know Jeremy was wearing the Gilbert Ring, Elena told him he had lost her as a friend. Episodes For A Platonic Friendship 1. The Night of the Comet- when Elena comes to the Salvatore mansion in search of Stefan, she meets Damon for the first time and apologizes for intruding. He says it's okay and shows her around the house. When Stefan finds them, he abruptly leaves, but not before politely kissing her hand. 2. Friday Night Bites- Damon helps Elena in the kitchen and they have a nice conversation about her life since her parents' death. 3. 162 Candles- Damon comments on how Stefan is having fun on his birthday and Elena agrees. 4. Bloodlines- During the pair's stay in Georgia, they engage in a friendly drinking game with the locals. 5. Fool Me Once- after Damon discovers Katherine isn't in the tomb, he rages for a moment that "She's not here!" before Elena arrives and helps Stefan convince him to escape the tomb before the spell opening it wears off. Afterwards, she apologizes about the revelation and gives him a comforting hug. 6. Let The Right One In- Elena helps Alaric and Damon rescue Stefan from the vengeful tomb vampires. 7. Miss Mystic Falls- Damon steps in as Elena's dance partner when Stefan gets his bloodlust back. 8. Blood Brothers- Damon tells Elena his side of the story of how he and Stefan became vampires. 9. Isobel- Although it takes some coercing, Elena is able to have Damon give her the device Isobel wants. 10. Founder's Day- Elena is hurt when Jeremy is still angry at her for having Damon erase his memory of Vicki's death. He defends her and threatens to knock him unconscious if he ever talked to her like that again, showing how deeply he cared for her as a friend. He also kisses who he thinks is , but it is actually , showing that he has true feelings for her. Quotes Season One Quotes :Damon: I'm Damon, Stefan's brother. :Elena: He didn't tell me he had a brother. :Damon: Well, Stefan's not one to brag. :Damon: I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him. :Elena: You say it like every relationship is doomed to end. :Damon: I'm a fatalist. :Damon: (whistles) Great gal, she's got spunk. :-- The Night of the Comet. :Elena: Is that "Damon Salvatore" and "Stefan Salvatore"? :Damon: The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story actually. :Damon: I want to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan. :Damon: Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. :Damon: The Salvatore name was practically Royalty in this town, until the war. There was a battle here. :Elena: The Battle of Willow Creek. :Damon: Right. :Damon: Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. :Elena: Who was in the church that they wanted to save? :Damon: A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman? :Elena: Look, I'm sorry you and Stefan have this thing between you. But I can't get in the middle of it Damon. I just, I hope you two can work it out. :Damon: I hope so too. :-- Family Ties. Season Two Quotes :Damon: Why is it such a surprise that I would try and kiss you. :Elena: That's... not a surprise. :Damon looks at her questioningly. :Elena: I'm surprised you thought I'd kiss you back. :Damon: ...Now I'm hurt (Walks off) : :Damon: 'Your surprised that i thought you'd kiss me back, you can't imagine that i'd believe that you'd want to.. :'Elena: Damon.. :Damon: Yet, what we've been doing here..means something..your the liar Elena..there is something going on between the two of us and you know it. And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan but most of all you're lying to yourself.. I can prove it. :Damon kisses Elena :Elena: 'Damon don't! What is wrong with you? :'Damon: Don't lie about this.. :Elena: Stop it your better then this. Come on! :Damon: It's what you want. :Elena: No, no, no I care about you! Listen to me I care about you! I do, but I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan!! : :-- The Return : : : : :Damon: Elena...I wound Katherine up, I...I wasn't thinking. I didn't think. '' :'Elena:' It doesn't matter Damon...she won...Katherine won. : :---- Plan B'' :Damon: Cute pj's. :Elena: I'm tired Damon. :Damon: Brought you this (holding Elena's neckless). :Elena: I thought that was gone. Thank you...please give it back. :Damon: I just have to say something. :Elena: Why do you have to say it with my necklace? :Damon: Because what I'm about to say is...probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life. :Elena: Damon, don't go there. :Damon: No. I have to say it once, you just need to hear it...I love you Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, and why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does. (Kisses Elena on the forehead) God I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do. (sheds a tear, compels Elena to forget his confession and leaves). :-- Rose (episode) Gallery Feel free to add any pictures about Elena and Damon: Season 1 File:Elena and Damon 1.jpg|Promo Poster. File:Elena and Damon 3.jpg|Elana and Damon. File:Elena and Damon 4.jpg|Elena and Damon in Bloodlines. File:Elena and Damon 5.jpg|Elena and Damon in Unpleasantville. File:Elenadamondance.jpg|Elena and Damon dance at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Bloodlines03.jpg|Damon takes Elena to Georgia. Damon-Elena-behind-the-set-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-7329070-1024-768.jpg|on set Katherine-Damon-the-vampire-diaries-14775803-200-200.jpg Normal tvde117002.jpg Normal TVD112022.jpg vampire-diaries-162.jpg|Damon grabs Elena's hand. dream1.gif|click pic elena and damon talking.gif|click pic n5315e.gif|click pic lmao.gif|click on the pic h-and-m-divided-hoodie-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.jpg Season Two Gf.jpg|Elena and Damon fd.jpg BadMoonRising00.jpg|Damon and Elena in Bad Moon Rising Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-3.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg BadMoonRising1.jpg BadMoonRising2.jpg BadMoonRising11.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg 2x02bravenewworld 1003.jpg Mmfdamonelena.jpg|Elena and Damon's dance tumblr_l103v64iGi1qar6tno1_500.png|Damon in Elena's Bedroom Chuck-Taylor-Lo-Top-Sneakers-on-The-Vampire-Diaries-2.jpg Isobeljepg.jpg Normal 005.jpg Damon hot.jpg Season2 promo poster.jpg D201091784011.jpg Nina-dobrev-paul-wesley-and-ian-omerhalder-scream-2010-1.jpg Ian and Nina kiss.jpg Ian and Nina onset.jpg Xl.jpg Tumblr l103v64iGi1qar6tno1 500.png Elena and Damon 2.jpg Miss Mystic Falls09.jpg Mmfdamonelena.jpg DamonTalksToJeremy.jpg DS 1.4.jpg Normal 022.jpg Stefan and Damon 12.png ElenaGilbert .jpg normal_003 (2).jpg 2x02bravenewworld 1003.jpg BNW.jpg BadMoonRising00.jpg BadMoonRising1.jpg BadMoonRising11.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg BadMoonRising2.jpg Bloodlines03.jpg Bloodlines08.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg Chuck-Taylor-Lo-Top-Sneakers-on-The-Vampire-Diaries-2.jpg D201091784011.jpg DS 1.4.jpg Damele.jpg Damon-Elena-behind-the-set-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-7329070-1024-768.jpg Damon-and-elena 74865 1.jpg Damon-elenakiss.jpg DamonTalksToJeremy.jpg Damon and elena.jpg Damon elena hug.jpg Damon hot.jpg Delena.jpg Dream1.gif ElenaGilbert .jpg Elena and Damon 1.jpg Elena and Damon 2.jpg Elena and Damon 3.jpg Elena and Damon 4.jpg Elena and Damon 5.jpg Elenadamondance.jpg H-and-m-divided-hoodie-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.jpg Ian and Nina kiss.jpg Ian and Nina onset.jpg Isobeljepg.jpg Katherine-Damon-the-vampire-diaries-14775803-200-200.jpg KillOrBeKilled8.jpg Lmao.gif Miss Mystic Falls09.jpg Mmfdamonelena.jpg N5315e.gif Nina-dobrev-paul-wesley-and-ian-omerhalder-scream-2010-1.jpg Normal 005.jpg Normal 022.jpg Normal TVD112022.jpg Normal tvde117002.jpg Season2 promo poster.jpg Thedescent00.jpg|Damon and Elena hugging Notes References Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Gilbert Family Category:Salvatore Family Category:Protagonists